1. Field
The following description relates to texture processing apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphics processing unit (GPU) includes a texture processor to reduce an amount of calculation and increase rendering speed during a pixel shading process of a three-dimensional (3D) graphics rendering process.
The texture processor performs a process of generating a texture required for texturing. Texturing is a process of adding a prepared image to an object formed in a 3D space, and is one of operations included in 3D graphics rendering for reducing the amount of calculation performed. The prepared image is referred to as a texture. The texture may be compressed and stored beforehand in an external memory of the texture processor.
The texture processor transmits a texture required by a shader core upon receiving, from the external memory, a compressed texel block obtained by compressing texels constituting a texture in predetermined block units, and processing the compressed texel block.